Conventionally, there has been a type of cooking device having electrodes on a top plate thereof on which a container such as a pot is placed, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. In the cooking device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, electrodes, which are formed as touch keys that make use of changes in electrostatic capacitance of the electrodes, are provided on a portion of a top plate in front of the container (on the front side of the cooking device). On the cooking device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 are pasted electrodes for detecting liquid boiled over from a container onto a top plate.    PTL1: JP 2007-220388 A    PTL2: JP S61-243690 A